Dinner and a Movie
by CSI3Willows
Summary: Everyone's away from CSI except Catherine and Grissom. What happens when one of the biggest crimes of the season is left up to two CSI's?


Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 1

Katie an employee at the local movie theater walks into the theater looking for her manager because she desperately needs her check. She searches the floor and does not find him. She continues looking and goes to the door leading to the concession stand and punches in the code. She walks up stairs to the break room and he is not there. Finally she enters the booth, thinking that he is threading movies. "Hello.... Hello Mr...Oh my God, someone call 911!

Catherine and Grissom are at the lab setting in Grissom's office playing Texas Holdem. Catherine is wearing a blue shirt and black slacks while Grissom is wearing his usual shirt, jeans and windjacket.

"I've got two jacks what have you got?" Catherine asks smiling

"I've got two jacks too." Grissom replies

"But there is one jack that I turned over for the river." Catherine replies lifting up Grissom's sleeve from his jacket to reveal a deck exactly like the one they are using.

"You are a cheater, wow I'd never imagine Gil Grissom a cheater." Catherine jokes throwing the cards at him. "You know what they say, a cheater never prospers."

"Yeah but you had all my money I had to get it back somehow." Grissom says taking the rest of the cards they were playing with and sets them on the edge of his desk.

"Oh yeah about the Anderson case when is the court date for that one?" Catherine asks attempting to get all her money she has won in a pile.

"A week from Thursday" Grissom replies. "I'll need you to make sure you know the material, I mean with all the time on your hands, I'm sure you'll have time." Grissom says.

"Yeah, since you know I have no baby-sitter since Eddie died and my sister moved I'll have plenty of time." Catherine replies sarcastically.

"Ok fine why don't we make it dinner and a movie, we'll get Greg to watch Lindsay and we'll go over the rest of the case." Grissom says.

"Dinner and a movie?... Have you ever been to a movie?" Catherine jokes.

"Sure I went to one once, I saw Titanic." Grissom replies.

"Gil that was in 1997 welcome to 2004 Mr.Grissom." Catherine replies with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for the welcoming party, so what do you think about..."

Just as Grissom is about to make definite plans with Catherine, Brass walks in and notices money in the middle of Grissom's desk and a deck of cards setting next to Grissom. "Well its Vegas. Is this what you two do when no one else is around?"

Catherine and Grissom look at each other and nod, "Yeah pretty much. We are the only two CSI's here for the week at least on our shift." Catherine replies.

"Yeah Sara had a family emergency in San Francisco, and Nick and Warrack went on vacation, so to what do we owe this pleasant visit?" Grissom asks.

"I'm so glad you asks, 16 year old girl walks into the projection booth of her theater and finds her general manager dead, calls 911 my only question becomes why haven't they called you?"

Catherine childishly reaches for her purse, "Oh well I kinda turned my cell phone off how about you Gil."

"No I didn't turn mine off, but I put it on silent." Grissom replies winking at Catherine and smiling

"Are you two all right, you're not acting like the Catherine and Grissom I know." Brass notes standing there waiting for someone to get up or say something, and no one does. Catherine and Grissom are just sitting there laughing at themselves.

"Ok so are we gonna go process this scene or am I gonna have to call day shift?" Brass questions looking at Catherine and Grissom like they are on drugs.

"Oh absolutely, lets go." Grissom says as they walk out of his office.

"Gil lets go in your Taho, mine needs to be clean." Catherine says as she jumps into the front seat of Grissom's Taho.

"I guess so." Grissom replies getting into the driver's seat.

Catherine and Grissom arrive at the theater, their kits in hand. Grissom always infront of Catherine as they walk up the stairs to the booth. Catherine goes to meet David at the body while Grissom searches the booth for any sign of entry.

"Well ok there is only one exit door that leads downstairs and outside, and then there is the main entrance from the concession stairwell." Grissom observes.

"So that means our killer had to know the theater layout and know the combination code for the door to get to the concession stand. We are looking for an insider." Catherine replies.

Grissom dusts the door handles for fingerprints, print and lift. Catherine back at the body listens to David has he describes his finding.

"Two gun shot wounds one in the thigh and the other in the chest, based on liver temp he died between 9 and 10 this morning. I'll know more after autopsy. He's all yours."

Catherine checks the body for signs of struggle and she notices abrasions on his face and arms suggesting the killer attacked him and he fought back. Taking pictures of his abrasions while Grissom is taking pictures of all the doors that can lead to the booth. She notices a wedding ring on his finger and checks his pockets and recovers a wallet. "Brian Moore, 58 years old 5623 McKavett Dr. Summerland" Catherine reads to Grissom who is not listening, he is finishing his print job and picking up the bullet that went through the manager's body.

"So how can a theater manager afford to live in Summerland?" Catherine asks.

"Maybe his wife has all the money." Grissom replies.

"Where is the day shift manager?" Catherine asks

"I'll find him." Brass replies leaving the booth and going downstairs. Brass goes up to a person dressed in a suit and tie, clearly the manager.

"They need to ask you a few question." Brass says

While the coroners are bringing down the body on a gurney wrapped in a black body bag, Brass waits until they leave to escort the manager upstairs.

"Found him." Brass says.

"Great, um Mr. Hill is it, who knows the combination to the doors that lead into the concession stand?" Grissom questions

"All of our employees." the manager replies

"What about fired employees? Have you changed the combination since you fired your last employee?" Grissom questions

"No." the manager replies

"Ok, I'm going to need a list of all the employees you've fired within the last two weeks." Grissom says

"Ok I can do that, follow me." the manager says

Grissom, Catherine and Brass follow the manager to his office and stand in front of his desk while he looks up his files on his computer. The manager prints the file that contains fired employees and all employees currently on suspension, along with pictures of them. The list contains 5 people. Catherine takes the list and puts it in an envelope.

"Ok we're done lets take all this back to CSI." Grissom says

Catherine turns and walks out of the office followed by Grissom and Brass.

Dr. Robins pulls out the bullet from the body and hands it to David "take this to Bobbie in ballistics."

David takes the bullet and leaves as Catherine is entering wearing apron and all, to check on what Dr. Robins has found. A body is lying on the autopsy table, a white sheet covers everything from his belly button down, and the only thing not covered is his left thigh. A brown paper bag labeled Clothes Evidence is sitting on the counter away from the body.

"So what have you got Doc?" Catherine asks.

"Well the first shot hit his thigh severing an artery but did not kill him. The second shot was a through and through and it went through a lung filling it with blood and that's how he died. He has gotten abrasions on both wrists and someone did a whammy on his face. By the way here are his prints." Catherine takes them and sets them next to the paper bag that contains the victim's clothes.

The mans face was so beaten that you could barely see his eyes, suggesting that the beating was able to set long enough to swell, and that the gun shot wounds occurred after he was beaten. If he had lived it would be a long time before he would be able to open his eyes again, his mouth was bloody, and the blood under his nose had begun to dry.

"Maybe the killer hurt himself while beating the hell out of this guy." Catherine takes a swab and swabs his mouth then takes a second swab and does the same thing but under his nose. "I'll take these to Greg." Catherine leaves.

In the DNA lab Greg is listening to more of his loud annoying music, jamming when Catherine walks in and interrupts his concert. Catherine looks at him with an exasperated look on her face, "Riiight, so anyway I need you to tell me if we have two donors. I swabbed the guys mouth and nose in hopes that the killer hurt himself in the process."

"Anything for you Cath." Greg replies with a sly smile on his face not knowing that he just said the kiss of death.

"Really anything for me well in that case would you mind watching Lindsay on Friday, Gil hasn't said weather Friday is good but it'll have to be." Catherine requests

"So you're dating Grissom now? Greg questions.

Catherine gives him the don't go there look and Greg realizes that he just stepped over the boundary of what Catherine will talk about

"Ok sure, it'll be 9 bucks an hour though." Greg replies

"Suck it up Greg, you get paid enough." Catherine replies "And for just so you know Grissom and I are taking in dinner and a movie to wrap up our last case and prepare for court."

"Oh I see." Greg says not believing anything she is says, figuring she is using a case as an excuse to go to the movies with Grissom. Greg knows that any information he wants to get about the two of them he will not get from Grissom. Since Catherine is agitated about the current case and his noisiness Greg chooses not to press the issue and drops the subject. Catherine spot Grissom and quickly leaves Greg.

"Hey so we are on, on Friday, I went ahead and asked Greg if he'd watch Lindsay. I figured you'd have forgotten and he agreed to do me the favor."

"Wow you're good I thought I'd have to use, I'm you boss you're my employee routine you do what I say you know." Grissom says.

"Yeah so that aside what did you find with the fingerprints you lifted from the door?" Catherine questions as they walk down the hall to Bobbie D in Ballistics.

"Well the prints my dear belong to a Matthew Johnson 20 he's an employee at the theater, he was the last one to leave the theater last night and his prints were on file only one prior. You want to know what for?" Grissom teases

"Desperately." Catherine says sarcastically

"He got arrested in 2001 when he was 17 for attempted robbery but you know the system minor, some community service and a few months in counseling and he's set free." Grissom replies.

"Lets go talk to him." Catherine replies.

"Oh and by the way I wouldn't have forgotten about our plans." Grissom reassures Catherine as he proceeds down the hall Catherine watching his every step with amazement in her eyes that Grissom was actually trying to make a move on her. Usually she would come to work dressed cute as she normally does and he never seemed to notice her. Why now she wondered, what is different about him? She continued with that puzzled look on her face until Greg came up behind her.

"Cath, you all right." Greg asks

"Oh yeah fine," snapping back to reality, "let me know when you get that DNA sample back, and don't forget to be a doll and check with Bobbie D in ballistics about the type of gun used in the murder." Catherine says as she is walking down the hall

"Sure not like I've got any other crimes to process." Greg says to himself.

Catherine, Grissom, and Brass are standing infront of an apartment building called Bucklands Luxury Apartments

"Nice apartments for a box office cashier, hopefully he's got a second job." Catherine says

They walk up to apartment number 1150 and knock on the door. A person answers the door wearing boxer shorts and a white T-shirt. He is about 6 ft brown hair and blue eyes. He answers the door as if he just woke up or was woken up by the knock at the door.

"Hi we're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and we are investigating the death of the manager that works at your movie theater. Are you Matthew Johnson?" Grissom asks

"Yeah." Matthew replies

"Well may we come in?" Grissom asks ever so politely

"Sure" Matthew replies

Brass walks in first to find the filthiest apartment he has ever seen. He looks around and sees dirty clothes scattered across the couch, fast food bags on the coffee table and dirty dishes on top of the TV. Catherine steps up to the door but freezes at the dirtiness of the apartment, Grissom comes up behind her and ever so slightly puts his hands around her waist, sending chills up her back, and pushes her in through the door. He lets go of her waist and Catherine turns her head to look at him with that same puzzles look that she had on her face back at the lab and suddenly remembers that she is at the house of a potential suspect.

"Nice place you've got here." Catherine jokes at an attempt to remove the sexual tension between her and Grissom.

Grissom walks in and stands behind Catherine as her and Brass question Matthew about his whereabouts. He stands about a foot away from Catherine, close enough for him to get a sent of her perfume and close enough so that she can feel his body heat causing her to get goose bumps on her arms. Then realizing once again that she is on the job she pulls away from him and begins to pace the room as though Matthew were being interrogated.

"We understand that you were the last one to leave the theater yesterday about what time was that.?" Brass questions.

"Well we usually have one employee stay with the manager until the last movie drops and that was around 1:00 am." Matthew replies

"So where did you go after work?" Catherine asks

"What am I a suspect here look do I need a lawyer?" Matthew asks

"Don't know do you?" Grissom asks.

"Look I'd like you to leave now, please." Matthew asks.

"Ok, we'll be back with a warrant." Brass replies

They all walk out of his apartment and they head back to CSI.

At the lab Greg finally decides to go talk to Bobbie D, he walks over to Ballistics and sees Bobbie D looking in a microscope.

"Whatca find?" Greg asks and sees that Bobbie has no idea what he is there.

"Oh Catherine told me to get the information for her."

"Oh ok, well based on the bullet striations they came from the same gun and they are 9mm bullets that means. Find the gun, find the shooter." Bobbie says handing the information back to Greg. Greg goes to leave then turns around.

"Mind if I take a look?" Greg asks

"Sure." Bobbie smiles with a reply. Greg walks back over to the microscope and looks down inside.

"Now see the striations on bullet A?" Bobbie asks

"Yeah." Greg replies

"Ok and see the striations on bullet B?" Bobbie says again.

"Mmm." Greg replies

"Well this indicates that the bullets came from the same gun. See each gun has its own signature, if you will, and every time it is fired leaves a certain mark on the bullet. That's how you can tell when you have more than one weapon." Bobbie says

"Cool, thanks. I'll be taking these back to my lab." Greg replies leaving Bobbie.

Catherine and Grissom arrive back at CSI and head straight for Greg. "Tell me something good Greg." Grissom says.

Before speaking Greg looks at Catherine then at Grissom and back to Catherine again hoping that he can see what's really going on between them, but as professional as Catherine and Grissom are on the job they don't seem to hint anything.

"Oh, well we have two donors, one matches with the vic but the other when I ran it through COATIS no match." Greg says.

"Ok we'll need to split up." Grissom says as Catherine gives him a look.

Grissom remembering that Greg is there, escorts Catherine out and into his office.

"Look, with two of us we can't talk to these potential suspects or witnesses and solve this case as well as we normally do." Grissom says putting a hand on Catherine's shoulder and looking deep into her blue eyes. With everything that has gone on or not gone on with Sara, he never thought that he would feel like this again, and with Catherine. This person he has known for ages, why had it taken him this long before he realized how he felt about her. She brushes his cheek lightly with her fingers and gives him a gentle kiss. Something that Grissom hadn't felt in a long time, the touch of a woman's skin, and when she pulled away he could smell her perfume lingering in the air.

"Gil we work so well together and every time it is just us on a case we are able to solve it. Its just one case." Catherine says. Grissom still in awe of the simple yet power full kiss that Catherine laid on him, comes back from spacing out.

"You're right, how is it that you are able to manipulate me like that, I'm not easily manipulated you know." Grissom says.

"I know I'm just good at what I do." Catherine replies flirtatiously.

"I'll say." Grissom says. "All right lets go, well Brass already looked up the 5 fired and suspended employees 2 moved to New York soon after getting fired and 3 still live in Vegas."

"Lets find those three." Catherine replies.

They walk out of Grissom office and head for his car. They arrive at potential suspect number one's house.

"3742 Prospect St." Catherine reads from the paper the manager gave her. Grissom knocks at the door and a woman answers dressed in jeans and a red tank top.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks

"We're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we are investigating the death of the general manger at the movie theater. We understand that your son was recently fired from this theater." Catherine says

"Yes that correct, but why would he have anything to do with this?" The woman questions not letting them in.

"Well we just need to know where he was this morning between 8 and 9." Grissom asks.

"Hold on let me get him. Charlie!" she yells leaving the door slightly shut to go get her son. She comes back and presents a boy about 17 wearing a Godsmack shirt and baggy jeans, no shoes on his feet only socks.

"These people want to know where you were at 8 this morning." his mom says

"Dylan and a couple of guys, we all went to get donuts this morning at 8:30" Charlie says.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Grissom asks.

"Yeah the lady at the donut shop, we go there all the time." Charlie replies

"Thank you." Grissom says, they leave the house and Charlie closes the door as they walk away.

"Lets go get donuts." Grissom says to Catherine as they walk away from the house.

They arrive at the donut shop at 11:30 just before the store is to close, they walk in and find two Asian women tending to customers so they look at the menu waiting for the customers to leave. The customers finally leave and Grissom places an order.

"I want two glazed donuts and some of that 2 milk, dear what do you want."

Catherine smiles and Grissom calling her dear, he had called her dear a million times before but once again this time it was defiantly different.

"Yeah I would like one of those blueberry glazed, a chocolate twist and a coffee." Catherine replies.

"Hey, why don't you play since you have all my money." jokes Grissom smiling at Catherine.

"It'll be $4 ma'am." The cashier says smiling at Catherine and Grissom.

"Oh by the way did you see this person today." Grissom asks holding up a picture of Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, he's in her all the time, yeah he came in around 8:30 this morning ordered his usual 3 chocolate donuts and 2 milk." The woman replied

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Grissom responded. He looks at Catherine who followed him out to his car.

"Well one down two to go." Catherine says as she jumps into Grissom's Taho.

They eat their donuts on the way to potential suspect number two's house. They pull in the drive way and exit the car. Catherine is ahead of Grissom this time and she knocks on the door first. A boy about 16 answers the door wearing blue boxers and no shirt, they can tell that he just woke him up.

"Yeah." The boy says.

"Hi, we're from the Vegas Crime Lab, can you tell us where you were this morning around 8am." Catherine asks

"Yeah in my bed asleep, its summer I'd die before I'll wake up that early. What's this all about anyway." the boy questions

"Its about a homicide we're investigating, the general manager of your former job was murder this morning and we are just doing follow up." Catherine replies.

"Oh that sucks, I was in my room asleep." He replies again.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Catherine asks

"My mom hold on. Mom!" he leaves the door to get his mother, who comes quickly to the door.

"What going on here?" She asks.

"Nothing mom, they just want to know where I was this morning." the boy says

"Oh well I checked on my son about 8 am and he was asleep in bed, is that all you needed?" she says

"That all, thank you, and hey go back to sleep sorry we woke you." Catherine says.

They leave the boy's home and get back into the car. They drive up to potential suspect number 3 and Grissom takes this one knocking on the door. A man answers the door wearing a suit and tie, with a cup of coffee in hand anxious to leave for work.

"Hi we are from the Vegas Crime Lab and we are investigating a homicide, may we talk to your son?" Grissom says.

"Sure. Brandon!" The man says as he leaves the house and gets into his car and drives away.

"Wow what a great parent." Catherine says sarcastically. Grissom nods in agreement. A boy comes to the door wearing tan shorts, a skate board shirt and skater shoes.

"Hi, we are aware that you were recently fired from the movie theater." Grissom says.

"Yeah, so." The boy says.

"So your former General manager was murder this morning and we needed to know where you were around 8am." Grissom replies to the boy

"Oh I was here playing video games, look I'm about to leave. I've got to meet my friends at a skate board park." He replies.

"Well can anyone confirm that?" Grissom asks

"Yeah but he just left for work, so if you don't have any thing else for me I've got to go." The boy says.

"No, your fine." Grissom says.

The boy exits his house, locks the front door, skate board in hand, gets into his car and leaves. Catherine and Grissom watch him drive away.

"Like father like son." Catherine says getting back into Grissom's Taho.

"Yeah, well the question becomes do we attempt to get a warrant for the kid's DNA or do we wait until we come to yet another dead end?" Grissom questions while driving back to CSI.

Brass meets Catherine and Grissom as they arrive back at CSI.

"Have I got news for you." Brass says "I went to the widows house and told her about her husband, she was shaken up of course, she corporate and I gave her DNA to Greg. I asked her if her husband had a gun and she said that he did and that he usually took it to work with him because the theater had been robbed back in December. She gave me the gun too, that's with Bobbie in Ballistics."

"Damn you've been working." Catherine replies.

They all enter CSI Grissom breaks from Catherine and heads to Greg in DNA while Catherine and Brass go to Ballistics.

Grissom gets to Greg who is taking a piece of paper from the printer.

"Good news and bad news, the good news is the wife is not the second blood donor and the bad news is, that until I have someone else to compare that too, we are at a constant dead end." Greg says. "Oh by the way according to Bobbie D, the shots were fired from the same gun and he said that both bullets were 9mm."

"What were you doing in Ballistics?" Grissom questions.

"Oh Cath asked me to get the information for her, she was anxious to catch up with you to go suspect hunting." Greg replies, looking at Grissom for any sign of Catherine and he suddenly smells Catherine's perfume. He decides to take a shot.

"Grissom why do you smell like Catherine?"

"Maybe because we've been working together all day." Grissom replies, clearly trying to hide something but doing it very well.

"No you smell like her, like you've been within very close proximity of her." Greg says.

"What's it to you, Greg, don't you have other cases to work?" He says leaving Greg.

Brass and Catherine are with Bobbie.

"Well, the gun that Brass gave me was a Ruger P-89, belonging to her husband. When I fired the gun, and recovered the bullets.. well take a look." Bobbie says motioning Catherine over

Catherine looks down the scope.

"Well two bullets, same gun, good job Bobbie D." Catherine says and walks out followed by Brass. They meet up with Grissom in the hall.

"The gun belongs to the husband, we all ready knew that, but it was the weapon that killed the manager. We need to see if there are any prints on that gun." Catherine says.

"Well I think you two have got it from here." Brass says as he leaves the CSI building.

Grissom and Catherine walk side by side to Mandy in the printing lab.

"Hey mandy can you print this gun for me please?" Grissom asks

"Sure right away, it'll take a sec." Mandy says

Catherine and Grissom stand there while Mandy prints the gun.

"There are two different prints on this gun." Mandy notes to Catherine and Grissom.

"Lets see if AFIS kicks out any names." Mandy takes both prints and runs them through AFIS. One comes back a match.

"Well looks like the first set belong to the manager and the second set is unknown." Mandy says. "Man is this a case full of dead ends or what."

"Yeah, we've got two blood donors one the manager the other unknown and two sets of prints, the manager and a set of unknowns." Catherine says. "So that means that the manager was attacked and pulled out his gun, the attacker wrestled the gun away from him and shot the manager twice."

"I think its time to get a warrant for that skateboarder and we can't forget the last employee that left the theater." Grissom says taking Catherine by the arm and going outside back to his car.

They arrive at skateboarder's house get his DNA sample and prints, then they head to Matthew's and get his prints and DNA. They take their samples back to CSI and then they head back to the theater to ask more questions but when they get there, there has been a shift change and its a new set of workers and manager.

"Can we talk to you for a minutes." Grissom says as they approach the manager on duty.

"Sure come to my office." the manager offers, they walk back to the booth and find that they forgot something. Grissom pulls away from Catherine and the manager to another door that leads to the manager's offices. He looks at one of the projectors and underneath the projector is two small blood drops.

"Excuse me, whose blood is this?" Grissom asks as if the manager would know.

"Oh that is the janitors blood." the manger says, Grissom shoots a look to Catherine who gets out a small cutter and cuts just enough to lift the blood from the floor she places the dried blood in a test tube and closes the tube with a rubber stopper.

"Ok now that we've got that, what is the janitor's blood doing up here?" Grissom questions

"Well he's not just a janitor he does some maintenance, and he was fixing a projector when he cut his hand on one of the platters." the manager replies

"How long ago was this?" Catherine asks

"A week ago, I'd say." the manager says "he filed a claim with his insurance company and they provided him with workman's comp. Plus he doesn't come in until 1:30 in the morning and he is gone before the first person arrives to open up in the morning."

Catherine and Grissom just look at each other puzzled looks on both faces. Grissom's cell phone rings just as Catherine's does.

"Yeah, ok thank." They both say almost simultainsouly.

"Well the prints don't match either of our suspects." Catherine says

"Yeah well here's a shocker, the DNA doesn't match either." Grissom replies

"Lets get on the right track and talk to this janitor." Catherine says.

"What is the Janitor's name and where does he live?" Grissom asks

"Sam Garcia, I've got his address on file hold on." The manager replies

He leaves Catherine and Grissom alone for a minute. Grissom looks at Catherine with amazement, "I never noticed how blue your eyes were until today. You know despite all the running around we've been doing, I've had a good day."

"And the day can only get better." Catherine says brushing a finger quickly under his chin.

The manager returns with an address he hands it to Catherine.

"1623 Las Vegas Trail, Las Vegas." Catherine reads.

"I think we've got all we need from here." Grissom says to the manager and Catherine and Grissom leave through the exit door that goes directly outside.

"So do you have any theories about this janitor guy?" Catherine asks Grissom as they walk to his Taho.

"Yeah, I say he stayed a little later than he usually does, waited for the manager to come in the next morning and jumped him. The manager managed to get him off of him for time so he could reach his gun. But the janitor gets it away from him and shoots him." Grissom replies

They arrive back at CSI and hand the blood sample to Greg who quickly tests it and runs it through COATIS.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've got a match, the blood matches the second donor that you recovered from the vic face." Greg replies

"How'd we miss that?" Catherine questions Grissom just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll call Brass" Grissom says. Grissom call Brass, and tells Brass to bring the janitor in

Brass brings the janitor into an interrogation room were Catherine and Grissom are waiting for him. He sits down at the table.

"Ok look we've got your DNA to prove that you fought with the manager, and based on our evidence you were the last one to see him. Now I bet if we took your prints, we'd find that they matched a set of prints that we found on the gun." Grissom says sitting at a chair across from Sam.

"So you can corporate with us and get life with the possibility of parole or not corporate and get the death penalty." Catherine says sitting on the table next to Grissom.

"No able' English." Sam replies.

"Look don't be stupid we know that before you moved to Vegas you were born and raised in Piedmont, North Dakota. So speak English." Catherine snaps.

"Ok, ok, this is what happened."

Sam goes to the theater, supposed to be on injured leave. He walks to the janitors closet making sure that no one else is in the theater and takes the steam cleaner. He leaves and locks the door.

"So I stole the steam cleaner, figuring I'd return it but kept forgetting to bring it back them...." Sam continues.

Sam walks into the theater preparing to clean it and prepare it for the next day when Mr. Moore comes down stairs to greet him.

"He Sam, how's it going?" Mr. Moore asks

"It goes find." Sam says with guilty look on his face.

"Well you're doing such a great job that I say you take the night off tomorrow and rest, I can imagine that your hand is still aching." Mr. Moore says.

"Ok well if that what you want, I really don't need to time off." Sam replies

"No I insist." Mr. Moore says leaving the theater for the night and Sam following him with his eyes as Mr. Moore drives away.

"So he gave me the time off, and I thought he was firing me, I planned to make sure that he wasn't going to fire me, when I surpised him yesterday." Sam continues

Mr. Moore arrives at the theater and unlocks the front door but makes sure it locks behind him. He walks up to the booth ready to thread the movies for the first round. When Sam comes at him from behind and jumps on his back. Sam hits his face while on his back and jumps down. Then he gets Mr.Moore to the ground and continuously hits his nose and face. Causing his facial injuries. Sam attempts to hold him down by his writs but fails when Mr. Moore kicks him and gets up, Mr. Moore grabs his gun and begins to talk to Sam.

"Sam what wrong with you, I thought I gave you yesterday off." Mr. Moore questions

"You didn't give me the time off you are preparing to fire me for stealing the steam cleaner." Sam replies and he runs toward Mr. Moore and wrestles the gun away from him.

"I can't loose my job, not now." Sam says as he fires the first shot shooting his leg.

When Mr. Moore gets up he shoots him again in the chest knocking Mr. Moore to the ground. Sam then exits through the door that leads directly outside. Gets in his car and drives away.

"Well I hope you cleaned your house well, because it'll be a long time before you get to clean it again." Brass replies, while placing handcuffs on him and walking him out of the interrogation room.

Catherine just sits there infront of Grissom sitting still in the chair, she looks down at him and kisses him again. This kiss though is a little longer, and much more passionate.

"I've been wanting to do that since I kissed you the last time." Catherine says

"Now doubt I wanted you to do it." Grissom replies blushing slightly.

"Gil Grissom, I believe you are blushing, and you are actually showing your feelings." Catherine says running her fingers through his hair.

"Well you're the first person that I really wanted to show my feelings towards." Grissom says again. "Can I make one little suggestion?" He asks

"Sure anything?" Catherine replies.

"Can we order take out, and rent a movie?" Grissom says standing up and standing in front of Catherine offering her a hand to jump down from the table. Catherine takes his hand and jumps down from the table.

"Absolutely." Catherine says as she walks out with her hand resting in the loop of his arm.

"What kind of movies do you like anyway?"

"Well I don't know suprise me." Grissom says

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Catherine says, Grissom's moves his hand and finds her waist. Those chills rise in her back again and they walk out of the CSI building.

THE END


End file.
